Attracted To An Enemy
by ravenousdarkness
Summary: Humans have been At war with the Ghost King's army for serveral years. Samantha Meets a nice ghost, but he serves the ghost king...DxS! Note, this is AU. Summary is horrible.
1. Chapter 1

Uh, this is a new story, so please be nice, this is a chapter that introduces them.

**This is AU, Danny works for Pariah Dark, and basically everyone else is on the Anti Ghost Resistance. Danny is evil for now, and yes, this is a DxS Fanfic. (Smiles happily.)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, my name is Danny Phantom. I am sixteen years of age and I serve Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts. Yes, I am a ghost and I am second in command to the king.

Us ghosts, we kill the humans and take over their realm, as they sit there sadly, defenceless, and I feel no remorse for them. I am a ghost, I do not have human emotions and…

Okay fine, I am a bad liar, I prefer not to kill them, it seems inhuman. NO PUN INTENDED. And they are not exactly 'helpless and defenceless' either. They have protected their world for years, and strangely…I feel sad for them. Some days I wish everything would return to normal, where we stayed in the ghost zone, only occasionally frightening them, for fun.

Sigh…King Pariah commands me again, he wants me to lead another attack against the human resistance. As usual, more killing, and casualties.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, my name is Samantha Manson, but I prefer 'Sam'. I am a human and grew up in a time where ghosts were trying to take over our lives, our world. I was raised to be a fighter, as a Resistance force against the army. I detest ghosts, they couldn't be happy with their ghostly realm, could they?

Dani and Tuck, my friends, are part of this too. Danielle's a rebel ghost and Tucker's a technogeek.

Mrs. Fenton, our leader, is getting her weapons ready for the fight. Her daughter, Jasmine Fenton is helping her load her anti-ghost inventory, which is designed by her father, Jack.

Sigh… every day, more weapons, more killing and more casualties.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh, this was an introductory chapter for their personalities, and wasn't very good, so please review and I promise the next chapter will be better.

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, and tolerating the first chapter, I hope this one will be better.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fire!" Sam heard the command from her leader, Maddie.

All of them fired their weapons and grinned as they watched the skeleton army explode.

"Yes! Great work guys! This might actually be easy!"

Another thousand more took their place, accompanied with the gigantic plant ghost, Undergrowth.

"…Yeah…Real easy." She took out a couple of freeze rays and tossed one to Jazz, both firing at Undergrowth while Maddie and Tucker took down more skeletal enemies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Phantom looked down at the group of ghost hunters fighting his army.

"Sigh…why can't they just give up? There's no way THEY can defeat Pariah…or me…or even the Fright Knight."

He decided to wait till the skeleton army was defeated before attacking. _That way, any deaths will not be my fault, I prefer not to kill._

What could the humans hope to accomplish? They had few weapons, not enough resources, and every attempt to fight had been shot down, many of them dying in the process…

Yet he felt sorry for them. They didn't deserve to die, they were innocent, Pariah Dark had taken over their world.

He watched a woman lead three girls and a boy in fighting Undergrowth, only to be attacked by one of his servants, Vortex.

_I recognise the adult, she's the only real threat there…and my cousin, who defected, the other three are new, not much of a threat…_ He saw Tucker and Jazz catch Vortex in the Fenton Thermos. _Okay, maybe a small threat. I guess it's time I attacked…_

He flew down rapidly, aiming for their leader, the biggest threat, shooting ectoplasmic blasts.

"Mrs. Fenton! Look out!"

Too late however, he had struck her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Now, if only I can get all of them like that, then no one will perish. This would be a lot easier if they just gave themselves up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker and Sam both yelled.

"Mom! Mom, please get up!" Jazz shook her mother. "Damn you! You'll pay for this!" Jazz fired ecto-energy bullets from a bazooka, missing the ghost teen in the air in front of her.

He merely dodged them and sent an ice blue beam at her, freezing her where she stood.

"Guys, I think she's okay, she's just frozen. That guy…" Dani gritted her teeth. "That guy was my cousin, he serves the ghost king."

"Can you take him down?" Tucker asked her.

"I'll try." She flew up and shot a beam, blasting him away. "Yes!"

"Careful, I doubt that was enough to defeat him." As if on cue, he appeared and shot a beam, countering her own.

"Guys, I need some help over here!" Dani's beam was quickly disappearing.

Tucker and Sam both shot a ray from their guns, trying to help her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh please, you think they can help you defeat me?" Danny split into three, blasting six beams hitting all three of them.

Ah, good, my cousin's unconscious, two more

He shot another ice beam, at the African American, who froze on contact.

"Ah, there's just one more left…just give up, you can't defeat me."

He turned around and looked at her.

He suddenly gulped. _…She's actually kinda cute. Argh, what am I thinking, she's a human! A lowly human, weak, helpless, tired, brave, pretty-What the heck am I thinking! I am a ghost, I don't need human emotions!_

He was struck in the face by a beam. "Get away from me you freak!"

Ouch, both her attacks and her insults hurt. Sigh…she hates me to the core…hey, why do I care anyway?

He shot rays at her, causing her to jump out of the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam, concentrate on killing the stupid evil ghost. The stupid, evil, strong, ghost. The stupid, evil, strong, cool, cute, handsome…What the heck am I thinking, he's an evil ghost bent on destroying me. I hate ghosts. I will destroy him, even though he is seriously cute…_

_WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING! HE IS AN EVIL GHOST! HE IS THE ENEMY! Stop thinking nice thoughts and attack him! He wants to kill you, nothing else._

She suddenly realised that both of them had just been stupidly standing there, looking at each other.

She snarled and aimed her weapon at him, ready to fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, I think I'll finish this chapter here. Please review, and criticism is okay, just elaborate, Thanks!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A thanks to Paranormal Princess for pointing out the mistake, I have corrected the spelling mistake.**

**To Alina Alone, AU means Alternate Universe, it means that this is a different storyline.**

**Also, thank you for your suggestions but I have decided to keep it, I don't feel like changing it.**

**Thank you for your reviews, here's chapter 3!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I HATE ghosts!" Sam was shooting at him with her bazooka.

Danny flew out of the way, dodging all her blasts.

"Why can't you stay still stay still so I can kill you!"

"Wow, you've gotta be really stupid if you want me to answer that."

_Wow, she looks really cute when she's mad…_

Sam, extremely angry, turned the bazooka to maximum and blasted at him.

However, he whipped up a shield, reflecting the shot and it hit her directly in the chest.

"Agh…" Sam coughed out a little blood, collapsing onto the ground.

Danny looked at her, horrified. "N-No…"

"Whew, thank god she's not dead, just fainted…Man, is she beautiful..." He brushed her hair from her face. "Really, stunningly beautiful…"

Come on, do you really think she would ever like you? You're evil, you attack humans every day, and you just got her so angry she hates you. "Sigh…" Danny stole one last glance at her, before flying off. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slowly got up when she saw him leave, watching him fly off into the air.

_He thinks I fainted…come on now, do I really look that weak? He thinks I'm beautiful, and was glad I wasn't dead…two things you seldom ever hear from somebody who's EVIL... Perhaps he's not so bad after all._

Ghosts are evil, they didn't hold back from their attacks, right?

"I wonder if there's such a thing as a nice, caring, kind ghost."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Such a thing as a nice ghost? No." They were back in the base, and Maddie was reprimanding her. "Such a thing as a caring ghost? No. Such a thing as a kind ghost…DEAD NO. Why are you even asking this, anyway?"

Sam looked a little sad, but tried not to show it. "Well, there was this weird ghost bearing this 'DP' emblem on his jumpsuit, didn't look much older than me. We didn't even manage to hurt him, but for some reason he did not kill us, so I-"

"W-Wait…" She held up a hand. "Did you just say he was wearing a…"

"Yes ma'am, a black jumpsuit with a DP emblem on it. Apparently, Dani said he was her cousin, that's quite a weird coincidence, right Mrs. F-"

"HE WAS WEARING A WHAT!?" Her leader was rubbing her temples and closing her eyes tightly.

"Um, yes ma'am…"

"Danny Phantom."

Sam looked at her, not knowing in the least what she meant. "…What?"

"Danny Phantom, the most powerful ghost in the King's army. Oh god, thank goodness you're not dead."

Sam now felt very confused, but before she had time to say anything-

"HEY, MADDIE!" Jack, her husband, had stuck his fat (and I do mean, fat) head in the room, his loud booming voice echoing against the walls. "I need some help with the Fenton Frisbee and Ecto-converter!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minions! We have located the pitiful human resistance! Prepare to attack, and show no mercy to anyone!"

The Fright Knight appeared before Pariah. "My Liege, your servant humbly requests when we attack."

"And who will lead this attack, my lord?" Danny questioned.

Pariah's eyes glowed, and his teeth spilt into a malicious grin.

"Why, you shall. Lead the army into battle, and murder everyone in the base. I will expect nothing less, and have you slaughtered if you do not fulfil it! Now go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I had a slight writer's block, and this chapter may be odd, or too fast, but please give me feedback and I'll try to improve it!**

**Please review and I'll update quickly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope the last chapter was adequate, and promise this chapter will be better!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat on her bed, thinking.

_He's a ghost. Come on, Sam. He may like you, and you think he's cute, but let's not forget…HE'S UTTERLY EVIL AND WORKS FOR A MANIAC GHOST KING._

"Sigh…"

[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"YIPE! Wh-What's going on?"

Sam rushed out of her room and to her leader. "Mrs. Fenton? What is happening?"

"The Ecto-exodus alarm! It only goes of when we are about to face a massive ghost invasion!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, gotta find a way to get her out of there…"

Danny flew through the portal, closely followed by the Fright Knight, and the rest of the army.

"Phantom, what are your orders?"

"…Storm the base and destroy it, kill anyone that retaliates, except-"

"Except who, Phantom?"

"…Never mind."

The Fright Knight turned to the army. "You heard him! Attack, and murder everyone who dares stand in your way!"

As the ghosts shouted, Danny silently hoped that they would just evacuate, that way she would have more time…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ghost shield fully operational. Defences locked and awaiting orders.

"Okay, everyone got their weapons?"

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie, along with five other people nodded, while Dani just held up her hand. "I guess this is all I need!"

Maddie grimaced. "Good…now, we're in charge of the west wing, so now we wait, and if anyone attacks you, kill them!"

There was an eerie silence in the air as they waited.

After a while, Tucker got impatient. "So, where's the attack?"

…_The later the better._

"Tuck, be quiet! They'll show up soon." Sam tried to tell him.

"Hey, maybe they just gave up and went home!"

BOOM!

"…Yeah, sure looks like it."

[Shields 30 operational

"Everyone, get ready!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Foolish humans. To think a mere anti-ghost barrier could protect them. They will all be dead in seconds." The Fright Knight was triumphantly sneering at the human base.

"…Yeah…all in seconds. Everyone…"

The shield finally broke down.

"ATTACK!"

The ghosts surrounded the area, and charged in, yelling.

"YAH!"

"Kill Them!"

"Pathetic humans!"

Danny flew in slowly, not wanting to watch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're in!"

Sam was firing, taking down the ghosts, one by one, when something gripped her throat.

This wasn't a game…you couldn't merely select 'reset' and you would be alright. No, this was real life.

Now Sam wished she had believed in an afterlife, at least it would have been something to hope for…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No, of course Sam won't die.**

**Thank you for reviewing, I hope this chapter was nice!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who reviewed, here's the next chapter.**

**Nothing much to say, hope you enjoy this!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt something hard beneath my back, and something bright was shining on my closed eyes. I opened them, and saw the bright sky, the sun shining over me.

I sat up and realised I was on a hill, lush, green grass spread out in front of me. The sky was a gentle blue, the air cool.

I'd been mistaken about an afterlife. This wasn't bad…this was kinda nice.

Then I saw a guy, messy raven hair, cute blue eyes, beside me.

He smiled, and looked at me, my eyes.

I just blinked.

As his face drew closer to mine, I closed my eyes and smiled at him. This was obviously heaven…nothing could ruin this moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!"

Sam woke up with a jolt. She had been dreaming.

Suddenly, her eyes teared, and she cried.

God, I wanted that so bad…a normal life, sunny skies, a nice guy, just sitting on a hill, just enjoying our time together.

But this was war, normal…nothing was normal anymore.

She saw someone beside her, tending to her wounds with a first aid box. _…It's him._

"Uh…"

The ghost, now fully aware she was awake, immediately vanished.

"…Danny, is it?"

Silence.

"D-Did you save me?"

More silence.

"Um, hello? Are you there?"

Guess what? Silence.

"Hmph…guess he's gone."

She noticed a very badly beaten up skeleton beside her, and smiled. _He protected me…not sure if that's a good or a bad thing, though…_

She tried to stand up, and realised that there were wounds all over her body.

"Ow…That hurts…"

As she took off her boots to check her feet she heard a gasp, and she smiled. _He's still here…_

She slowly pushed her pant leg up, exposing her legs up to her thighs, and nearly laughed after she heard an extremely heavy breathing sound.

She grinned, and chucked the first aid box at him.

KLUNK!

"Oww…What was that for, you stupid-…uh oh."

She turned to him, or rather, the place where he was. "I know you're there."

"Damn…" He reappeared, and sat on the floor before her.

"Thanks."

Danny turned his head to face her. "…Huh?"

She motioned her head to the skelet- pile of bones on the floor.

"I could have died. So, thanks." She smiled warmly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Is she…smiling at me? A ghost, an evil, nasty, and to her, murdering ghost?

Danny smiled back, a small, wan smile. "Yeah, you could have…"

"…Okay then." She stood up, slowly walking towards the exit.

_Damn…her legs, they're so long and smooth and beautiful…Hey, where's she going?_

"Where are you going?"

Sam frowned at him. "I'm going to fight again."

"No."

Sam's frown deepened. "Why not?"

"Y-Y-You can't."

"And why is that?"

Danny looked at her sadly. "Y-You'll get hurt."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stepped back, her brain processing what he had just said.

_…He cares for me…he doesn't want me to get hurt._

_Or maybe he just doesn't want you to help your friends._

Sam stood up. "Why should I listen to you? You probably just don't want me to help them!"

Danny's look turned fierce and he yelled, "Look, I don't want you to get hurt so damn you just stay put!"

Sam watched as he flew off_. He's so nice and caring…_ _He may be a ghost, but I like him all the same._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter done!**

**Please be nice if you found this chapter cheesy, and tell me what's good/bad about it!**

**Reviews are nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry for taking such a long time, here's the next chapter!**

**And as a side note, I will not write anything 'M' rated.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam, get him out of your head. He's an evil ghost. Mrs. Fenton told me, there's no such thing as a nice ghost. Wait…doesn't the fact Dani exists contradict that already?_

Sam peeked out of the door. _Damn, I've gotta do something…my friends are getting hurt._

She ignored Danny and stepped out, blasting ghosts as she went. _Man, they never stop coming, do they?_

She was jolted out of her thoughts when an ecto-blast hit her, causing her to gasp.

_Ugh…_A knight, with slitted green eyes and a glowing green sword stood before her.

"I am the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween! Those who stand against the almighty lord shall perish!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

The Fright Knight glared at her. "You dare mock me?" He shot a beam from his sword, and struck her chest.

"Ugh…" Sam equipped her ecto-gun on her wrist, and fired.

"Pathetic." He blocked the beam and kicked her, causing her to yell in pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He smirked. "Another dares challenge The Fright Knight?"

He turned around, expecting to see an ecto-gun, but…

"Phantom?"

Danny charged at him, firing red ghost rays, and he collapsed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?"

Sam stared at him, uncomprehendingly.

"…Huh?"

Danny looked puzzled. "What do you mean, huh?"

"N-Nothing, it's just…you saved me twice. Why?"

Silence.

"Oh no, not that again. Talk!"

"…I guess I just never really liked serving the ghost king."

"Anything else?"

Now his face turned red. "W-W-What?"

She smiled. "Never mind…Thanks, again."

"Yeah, I think I'll just fly around for a while, I'm never going back to that idiot of a king."

Sam grinned. "You're cute."

He froze for a second, then dropped onto the ground. "Wh-What?"

"Huh? N-Nothing! Hey, how about you help us? I mean, your cousin's helping us, why not you?"

"Actually, she's not really my cousin, she's a clone. And I'm not too sure your parents would be happy with that."

Sam now had a sad look on her face.

"What?"

She turned away. "…My parents are dead."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I was referring to the one with the blue jumpsuit."

She smiled. "That's okay. Oh and…how can Dani be your clone? She's Female!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. Oh yeah…is your name Samantha?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO! IT IS NOT SAMANTHA! It's Sam."

_Sam…isn't that a boy's name? She IS a girl, right?_

"Um, by any chance are you a boy?"

_Ouch…she just hit me in the face._

"What'd I do?"

_Ow…she just hit me in the face again._

"You don't like the name Samantha do you?"

_Wow, she sure has a short temper…And cute when she's angry._

"Hah! Missed me missed me now you've gotta-"

_Oh man, thank god I didn't finish that sentence…_

Sam blushed, and turned away.

"So, could you help us? With the fight, I mean."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I told you, your leader might not be to happy with that."

"Oh, Mrs. Fenton? She's fine, she just hates and hunts ghosts!"

"…That's assuring."

Silence.

"She hates ghosts. Come on, do you really think she'll-" Danny turned around to face her…

Through her chest was a glowing green sword, stabbing right through her.

"SAM!"

Blood poured out of her like water, her face twisted into a gasp.

Behind her was the Fright Knight.

"D-Death to the humans…Long live the king." He then destabilised and melted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it? Please review!**

**Be nice, I am trying. Sam isn't gonna die!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm updating! Thank you for pressing that 'Go' button at the bottom!**

**This is to answer a couple reviews-**

Manyara  
2007-07-15

**Um, in the show if a ghost gets hit, it turns into goo. Also, it's Destabilise. Good second point though.**

jade-kwl-name-eva  
2007-07-15

**I don't know why the computer doesn't allow links, but try typing 'wikipedia danny phantom' on google, it should help.**

**Now here's the chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine Fenton was staring at an ecto-energy tracked and scratching her head.

"Mom, the ghosts are retreating. Why?"

Her mother, also her leader, shook her head. "No idea. Their leader must have gone."

"Uh, Mrs. Fenton? There is still one more energy reading, inside the building, heading for us…" Tucker grabbed his weapon.

"Get ready…"

A ghost flew in, carrying a limp girl in his hands.

"P-Please. You've gotta h-help her!"

"What did you do to her!?" Maddie snarled at him.

"Get away from us, GHOST!"

"You know 'Cousin,' You're really a son of a-"

Danny exploded. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME JUST HURRY UP AND HELP HER!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Are you…crying?"

"Of course not!" Danny snapped back at the clone.

"Sure looks like it." Danielle was bugging him.

"Shut up."

She grinned. "Weren't you the one that said, 'We Ghosts do not have HUMAN emotions, we do not feel, we-"

"Shut. Up."

Her grin spread wider, if that was possible. "-don't feel remorse for them, they all are pathetic, weak, defenceless, stupid-"

"SHE ISN'T WEAK OR STUPID OR-" His face quickly turned a deep shade of red and he turned away. "I mean…"

Her eyes glinted. "Hmm? Oh, I see…Ahhhhh…"

"What?"

"You like h-"

"NO I DON'T!"

She rolled her eyes. "Uh, hello? I AM you. That means I know when you're lying, your face shows it."

"Shut up."

"You like her!"

"Shut up."

"You Liiiiike her!"

"Dani, can you come here for a while?"

They both turned their heads to the speaker. Jazz was standing at the door.

"Coming!" As Dani strode towards the door, he sighed. Thank goodness.

"So she's-"

The door opened and she strode in. 

"I'm sorry, Danny. She-"

"You're lying."

His quick response caught her by surprise and her eyes widened. "Huh?"

He rolled her eyes and imitated her vioce. "Uh, hello? You ARE me, that means I know when you're lying. Your face shows it."

She grinned. "I hate irony."

"So, is she okay?"

"Yeah," She smiled again. She'll be okay."

Danny let out a sigh. "Whew…"

"You do like her, right?"

"Shut up."

"You like her!"

"SHUT UP!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi, thank you all for reviewing, there are many nice people out there! Please keep on reviewing!**

**Oh yeah, I need an opinion on something…I'll ask in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again. I am glad people enjoyed the last chapter, hope this one will be just as good.**

**--------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uggh…Where am I?" The goth girl coughed.

"You are in hell! You have committed many sins and shall be punished accordingly!"

"Wh-What!?" Sam's eyes shot up and looked around her.

All she saw was Tucker laughing.

"Haha…oh man, your face, you should have seen it!"

"Why you-" Sam attempted to punch him, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Maddie walked into the room. "I wouldn't try that. You were attacked, Samantha."

"I told you not to call me Samant-Oww!"

Her leader smiled. "Sam, you were stabbed. In the chest, too."

Her face was expressionless. "Huh? I'm alive? How?"

She became silent, and her face twisted into a scowl.

Tucker answered her. "Well, luckily, the sword missed your vital organs, but we-"

"Huh? What sword?"

He sighed. "Could you wait till I've finished? Now, as I was saying, the sword missed your vital organs, but we had a hard time getting it out without hurting you. Might have had a hard time, I mean."

Sam's face didn't change. "Huh?"

"Um…Uh…" Tucker eyes nervously darted towards their leader, back and forth.

"He means, we had a little 'intangibility' help from your Phantom." She spat the last part out.

_Looks like Danny was right, she isn't taking it well._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut up!"

"You like her!

Danny rubbed his forehead. "Look, can you stop it already? You've been pestering me for so long, and besides, I want to see how she's doing."

Dani blinked. "Umm…you can't."

"What do you mean I-"

"Shh! Danny," now his cousin whispered in his ear. "You do realise the lady in that room is a ghost hunter, right?"

"Yeah…"

"She's a ghost hunter, you're a ghost, were you ever this dumb?"

Danny's face fell. "B-But…"

"Hah! I was right! You-"

"If you say that one more time…"

Dani grinned. Okay, okay. You can come, just stay invisible beside me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, why are you being so hard on the ghost boy?"

Her mother gritted her teeth. "Jasmine Fenton! You do not question you mother! And why are you defending that…thing!"

Dani had just flown into the room, silently.

"Ghost boy? Ghost Boy!? To hell with that. Ghosts are evil. EVIL. That will not-I repeat-NEVER ever change. They are but worthless, killing THINGS. Got that, missy?"

"Got it."

Jazz wasn't the one answering.

Maddie turned her head around, and saw a young girl with white hair behind her.

"Dani? Oh dear, I didn't mean…"

Small beads of water welled up within her eyes, and the female halfa phased down, through the floor.

Danny immediately became visible, and did the same.

"Dani, wait! Come back!"

As he phased through the floor of the room, his eyes turned towards the hunter, glaring fiercely at her…

And then he was gone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, another chapter completed. Hope some people weren't too OOC, please review on your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't going to update, but I changed my mind…three times.**

**I am quite sure no one will be able to predict what I have in mind for this story, so you are welcome to try and guess!**

**Now, here's the chappie.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny floated down, holding out a hand to light the room.

_Lots of weaponry down here, some sort of basement I guess._

He looked around him, seeing nothing but crates.

_Now, if I were Dani…Wait, I AM Dani. Okay, if I were me…did I just think that? OKAY, bottom line, where would I hide if I…hid. God, Dani's right, I am getting stupider. Stupid Danny, stupid stupid stupid. Okay, ignoring all idiotic thoughts, where would she hide?_

_Well, I wouldn't _bother_ to hide, I'd probably-_

He smiled, and blew some snow around the room.

"Mmmf mmph ffbbl!" Snow fell on an invisible figure, and covered her.

Danny laughed. "You look like a snowman!"

She became visible, and her anger vanished. "I can do that too!" she yelled and proceeded to chuck snowballs at him.

A few slush fights later, they lay on the snow, panting.

"That, that was, was unfair, because, because you can throw, can throw harder, uggh…I can't breathe…" "

"You, you'd better, take a breath, before you, before you…uggh, neither can I…"

"Having fun?"

They both turned their heads to the speaker.

Maddie.

"What?" Dani looked away.

"I just wanted to say…sorry."

"To who?"

Maddie looked surprised. "To you, of course."

She merely snorted. "I'm not the one you insulted, and he was kind enough to come after me."

Danny nudged her. "Hey, quit it! You're behaving like a spoilt brat."

"N-No, she's right. Sorry, Phant-Danny."

He smiled warmly, and nodded. Then he poked Dani again. "Hurry up and apologise."

"…Sorry Mrs Fenton."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you think they'll be okay?" Jazz asked Tucker.

"Yeah, I think they'll be okay, I mean, your mother's already gone down to apologise. She's very smart and reasonable …just like her daughter."

Sam, still in bed, smiled weakly, but lucky for Tucker, apparently Jazz didn't hear.

"Hey Sam, so how'd you meet the ghost boy?"

She smiled, but stayed silent.

Tucker, being…himself, asked a more personal question.

"Do you find him cute?"

Sam spluttered. "W-What?"

"Yeah Sam," Jazz grinned. "Do you like him?"

"I-I…"

And the other three picked that PERFECT moment to stride in.

"Hey guys. Sorry."

Sam nodded. "Hey, it's okay.

"I'm sorry for being so unreasonable."

Jazz and Tucker smiled. "Likewise, It's okay."

"I promise I will not behave so-"

The three of them yelled at the exact same moment. "WHATPARTOFIT'SOKAYDOYOUNOTUNDERSTAND!?"

Dani chuckled. "The part where you yelled so loudly you destroyed my eardrums."

"Hi Sam, you okay?" Until now Danny had remained quiet.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Danny, I heard what you did."

His face turned red, and he ran out of the room.

"Huh? What's with him?"

After the others left, Sam lay back on her pillow.

_Sigh…Dammit, what's it take to muster up a little courage to tell him…God, could I have a little help?_

If she'd known what was about to happen, she never would have said that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello? Oh yes…yeah, we are always happy to accept a new recruit into our group…two P.M, tomorrow, eh…Alright. What is your name?

"Hmm…okay then, we will expect your daughter tomorrow, Mr Sanchez."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Storyline twisting. Bet you didn't expect that, but if you did, tell me!\**

**Danny ran away, why?**

**Reviews are nice, so please…um…review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took forever to update! I will do better next time.**

**Hey…looks like someone noticed Danny's odd behaviour…Damn…**

**Here's the next Chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," Tucker was speaking to Sam and Jazz. "I heard something about a transfer tomorrow, some girl's coming to…" He noticed they didn't hear him.

"HEY! GUYS!"

Sam looked up. "Well, technically I'm a girl…" She continued reading her book.

Jazz still ignored him, also reading her book, A guide to psychotherapy.

"Psychotherapy?"

Jazz finally looked up. "Yeah Tuck, it's a book on psychology, psychotherapy, physiology-"

"Hold on hold on, I don't even know the meaning of those words!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "That's because you're dumb."

"Yeah, that's because I'm d- Hey! Wait a minute! I am NOT dumb!"

"You just proved it."

"Crap…So anyway, as I was saying, I heard something about a transfer to our…HEY!"

None of them were listening again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ecto shield?"

"Yeah, that's an easy one Danny." She formed an ectoshield.

He smiled. "Cryokinesis?"

"Huh?" Dani frowned.

"Sigh…Ice powers?"

"Yeah, you saw just now." She smirked.

"Electric stinger?"

"Check!" Dani said.

"Teleportation?"

"Umm…no."

Danny marked something on a piece of paper. "Okay, that's one…Pyrokinesis?"

Silence.

"Fire powers?"

She shook her head.

"Two. Machine disruption?"

Again, silence.

"When you phase through a machine, does it go haywire?"

"No again." she replied.

Danny ticked the paper again. "Okay, so that's six . The red ectoblasts, the power grid, teleportation, pyrokinesis, machine disruption and the ghostly wail."

She scowled. "How 'bout you? Any powers you don't have?"

"Well, if I didn't have them, I wouldn't know I didn't have them…I'm still having problems with telekinesis and duplication though…"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Telekinesis, moving things mentally."

"So you have to be mentally crazy to use them?"

They turned towards the speaker. Tucker stood at the doorway.

"IGNORING HIM…Duplication, splitting yourself into many copies."

"Hey, Danny, is it?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Tucker?"

We're gonna play a game. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Same here." Dani said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we going to play?"

Tucker grinned. "Truth or dare."

At that moment, everyone but Danny smiled evilly.

"…Ooookay…I really don't think I should play this game…"

"Come on Danny," Sam prodded him. "Join in! It'll be fun!"

He scowled, but reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, so how do we play it?"

Tucker answered him. "Truth, means someone asks you a question, and you have to answer it truthfully."

Danny shrugged. "Doesn't sound too hard…"

Tucker smirked. "Dare, means someone dares you to do something, and you have to do it."

"Giving him the 'innocent' introduction, eh Tuck?" Sam said.

Danny, still oblivious, no knowledge of what danger he was in. "Huh? Innocent introduction?"

"Never mind," Jazz giggled. "Let's go!"

Sam. "Okay, Tucker…"

"WHY ME!?"

"…As I was saying…truth or dare?"

"Truth." he replied.

"Being a scaredy cat, are we? Okay, how many girls have you hit on in the past year?"

Danny frowned. "Hit on? What does-"

"It means, flirted with."

Tucker made a muffled sound.

"Huh?"

"One."

"WHAT? ONE?"

He scowled. "Twenty-one, okay?"

Jazz giggled. "Twenty-one, huh?"

Danny whispered to Sam. "Isn't that embarrassing?"

"That's the point of the game." she whispered back."

At that moment, Maddie stuck her head in the door and looked in.

"Hey, kids? There will be a new girl arriving tomorrow, so I want you all to be on your best behaviour, kay?"

She walked off, and they continued playing.

"A new girl…wonder if she's cute?"

"Hope she's not some preppy princess who likes pink."

Sam couldn't have been more wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am deeply sorry, Paulina will come in the next chapter. Please R&R if you want me to update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa. That's a lot of reviews. Nearly nine per page.**

**THANK YOU!**

**I am updating quickly!**

**Uggh…Paulina. But she is a good storyline addition, so I put her in!**

**To The Anime Wolf, yeah, it happened to me once, I have no idea why. Sorry.**

**And anyone who wants to scratch Paulina's eyes out with his or her bare hands, feel free to do so!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**--------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, Danny. You can do this._

Sam was walking with him along the corridor.

_Just turn around, step up, and tell her! You faced people with weapons SPECIALLY DESIGNED to kill you, and you laugh at them. Now, all there is, a girl, and she's not even holding a gun at your head, like that crazy Valerie, so get it over with already!_

Here goes.

He turned around to face her. "Uh, Sam…"

And accidentally tripped her.

"AAAGGGHHH!" She fell, and collapsed…right on top of him.

"Oh, sorry." She got up.

"Uh, ah…"Danny stiffened. _OH NO I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T DO THIS HELP!_

Tucker came rushing round the corner. "Hey, dudes! I overheard the…whoa. What the heck are you doing, Sam?"

"NOTHING!"

"Danny and Sammy, sittin' in a tree-"

"You finish that sentence, you die." she snarled.

"It's worth it." He laughed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker, now with two black eyes, lead the two of them below the file room.

"Mrs Fenton, can I go see my Dad when I'm free?"

Danny turned to Tucker. "That's Paulina, huh…she sounds nice."

"That's not Paulina." he replied.

"How can you remember what Paulina sounds like?" Danny asked.

"I CANNOT SHARE A BED WITH HER! I NEED MY OWN BED! PAPA!"

Tucker smiled. "That, would be Paulina."

"Then who's the other one?" Danny asked.

"Miss Sanchez! You are to share a room with her! We cannot allow you to have your own!"

The door slammed open and a Latino girl walked out.

Tucker smiled. "Wow…she's pretty."

"Pretty spoilt and disgusting and…pink." Sam's eye twitched.

Paulina was FULLY clad in PINK.

Sam looked up at the ceiling. "God, why do you hate me?"

Mrs Fenton walked out, holding her head in her hands. "Sigh…"

Another girl, black hair, green eyes walked out. "Don't mind her, Mrs F. She's always like that, even in our last group."

Upon seeing her, Danny's eyes shot up and his mouth, open.

"Danny? You alright?" Sam waved a hand in his face.

"…Huh? Oh. Oh no, not her, not now…"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"What might you kids be doing down here?" Maddie's face loomed above them, from the window.

They panicked. "Oh, nothing! We-um-we…'d better…"

The girl turned around. "What the- PHANTOM!"

Danny looked up at the ceiling. "God, why do you hate me?"

Valerie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, short chapter. Even more sorry, but I will not be updating anytime soon, my exam's are coming. I may not update for a LONG time, but I'll update once more before I start studying.**

**Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, and I am sorry, but like I said, I will not be updating for a long while as my parents forbid me to use the computer while studying. I don't blame them, I can't multitask. **

**Hope people still like this story, plenty of ideas still running in my head!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Valerie. Why her?" Danny rubbed his forehead.

Sam tapped his shoulder. "You know her?"

"Yeah, I know the ghost freak there! Today, you will die in oblivion!" Her battlesuit formed around her, and she whipped out a gun. "See ya in hell, 'Danny Phantom'."

"NO!" Sam jumped in front of him, blocking her.

She gritted her teeth. "Mind control, huh? I didn't think you could do that yet…She lowered her gun, and sped towards him.

Sam glared at her. "He's not using any mind control, you idiot!"

"Yeah, right. And next, you're gonna tell me you've turned good, you've been helping them and you rebelled against Pariah Dark."

Danny held up a hand. "Um, actually…"

She scowled, and flew towards him on her hoverboard, ready to strike him.

Danny sighed. "This is probably gonna hurt, but…" He held out a hand and swung it away, and the hoverboard followed.

"You little-" She somersaulted, and grabbed his neck. "Do you really think I haven't been practising?"

Danny smiled, and waved his hand back, bringing the board with it. "Same here."

It hit her, and she was flung away. "Telekinesis." he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I know this may be hard to believe," Maddie said to Valerie, who was still glowering at Danny. "But Danny's helping us now. He-"

"Should be put to death. He tries to kill us everyday!"

Sam stood up. "But he-"

"Is a lousy, cowardly, dangerous, idiotic FREAK!"

Maddie was a little annoyed now. "Could you not cut in halfway while we are talking?"

"Yeah," Sam joined in. "And you have no right to insult him, he hasn't done anything bad."

At this moment, across the room, Danny was smiling dreamily at her, not knowing he was phasing through the floor.

"Huh? Wha…Ahh!" He quickly righted himself, and rubbed his head.

Valerie noticed this however…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night.

"Zzzzzz…" Paulina slept, snoring and denying Valerie her sleep.

Man, I anyone knew how loud miss Pink, preppy, pig-headed Paulina sleeps…Maybe I should blackmail her sometime.

She heard a shuffling noise, and grabbed her gun, slowly but cautiously heading towards the door.

Thump.

Something hit the wall.

She looked into the room.

"Huh?"

Danny stood in front of a figurine, charging up an ectoblast. Before she could say anything, he sent the beam right through the ice figurine's head, smashing it and sending pieces against the wall.

And it didn't help that the figurine looked just like her.

"PHANTOM!"

"Huh? What?" He turned his head. "Oh what's up, Val?"

"VAL!? YOU FORM A ICE SCULPTURE OF ME, SMASH IT TO PIECES AND YOU SAY 'WHAT'S U VAL'?" She got out a bazooka. "I knew you were no good…"

"What? You can't fire on me, I'm not doing anything wrong." He smirked.

Valerie lowered her weapon, and glared fiercely at him. "You…You…AGGGH!" She then held her head in her hands. "Gghhh…Why do you enjoy annoying me?"

"Cause I can! " Instant answer.

Valerie turned her head away for a second. A very, VERY tortured and furious second.

Okay, Val. Don't let him get to you, he's just some obnoxious, stupid, irritating…

"Annoying, crazy, totally in love with the goth girl…"

"HEY!" Danny blushed.

"Hmm? So you don't like her?"

"…I, uh…Shut up."

Heh, now **I** have something to torture **him** with…

"The Dark Princess and the Ghostly Phantom. How sweet."

"STOP IT!"

She chuckled. "Head over heels on love…" Oh man, she was enjoying this.

"STOP IT!"

"Ooo…the ghost boy's in looooove!" Suddenly the smile melted from her face.

"SHUT U-…hey…what's with you?"

"The GHOST boy's in love…huh?" She appeared puzzled.

"What's the matter with you?" he prompted.

She stared at him. "You're in love, but you're a ghost…"

"Yeah, so what? I am a ghost, but I can still have emotions, I can like girls." He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, realising how stupid he had been.

"HAHA! You admit it, you like Sam!"

"Was all that acting just to trick me!?" he yelled.

She grinned. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You…You…AGGGH!" He then held his head in his hands. "Gghhh…Why do you enjoy annoying me?"

"Sounds familiar. You know," she continued. "A short while ago, I wouldn't trust you to yawn. Now, we're talking like we've known each other all our lives."

He smiled. "Well, we almost have. It just wasn't a good experience, that's all."

A red light blinked on, and Valerie frowned. "What the…"

Danny frowned. "What?"

"The ecto exodus alarm isn't supposed to go off until ghosts in large numbers come with intent to kill."

Danny stared at her, open-mouthed. "That technology is better than the Fenton's!"

"Yeah, my dad's really good at doing that sort of thing like upgrading, but Mrs F. and her husband invented it. Now, we'd better wake them up. The scale shows many attackers, we should be as prepared as possible."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, as I said earlier, do not expect the next updates to be ANYWHERE as quick as these ones, so please R&R and I'll do the best I can. Hey, I got a longer chapter this time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I started up my computer, ran the internet, and-**

**Welcome...to...the...w...o...r...l...d...w...i...d...e...w...e...b...(spider web forms on the computer screen)**

**Yay, over a hundred reviews, that's what I was aiming for! Hope you guys still enjoy this story, and I'll try to update faster.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam yawned and rubbed her eyes. _Three A.M…I'll never _

"Sigh…I'll get it." She walked to the door and opened it.

Danny.

"Danny? Um, any way I can help you?"

He just stood there, paralysed.

"Hello?"

"Mmm…Huh? What? Oh, h-hello Sam." He paused for a while. "Oh yeah, V-Valerie told me there's some ghost activity, so um…that's it."

Sam smiled evilly. "Nothing more?" she said in a coy voice.

"N-No-No-That's it! Yeah! So…BYE!" He backed away, and lost his footing and fell…into the wall.

Sam giggled. _Wow, this is the almighty and powerful ghost boy that could take down huge human armies by himself, the ghost kid that could rip us to shreds. How cute. Dammit, this is a war, no time for this...Samantha, put him out of your mind you idiot!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now what?" Tucker asked. They just stood there, waiting.

Valerie shrugged. "Wait for it…they're about three miles away…"

"They're WHAT!?" Paulina shrieked at her. "You idiots wake me up this early just to tell me that the attack is THREE FRICKING MILES AWAY?"

Sam smirked. "Wow, she sure is lazy."

"Shaddup or I'll tell my papa you're mean to me!"

""Lazy, spoilt and uneducated."

"I AM NOT LAZY, SPOILT OR UNEUD- unedeau…un…un…"

Sam laughed. "And unintelligent."

"Shut up you son of a b-"

"Actually," Sam cut her off. "I'm a girl, so I can't be a son of anything. Secondly, don't cuss."

Paulina gritted her teeth. "You BITCH!"

Someone grabbed her arm, and yanked her aside.

"Paulina, I don't care wherever you come from," Maddie said with a scowl. "But you are under MY jurisdiction, and Samantha is correct. No cussing is allowed, UNDERSTAND?"

"My arm hurts." Paulina tried to act sad.

"Understand?"

She sniffed, and started to sob.

"What a baby." Sam teased.

"Sam, don't insult her. And as for you." She turned back to the Latino girl. "Crying is not gonna get you anywhere. I don't care where you came from, screaming and cussing will not be tolerated. Got that?"

She nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The moment Maddie left, Paulina strode over to Sam, ramming into her shoulder. "I'm gonna get you Goth girl, no one disses Paulina Sanchez."

"Hello? You're forgetting me!" said Sam cheerily.

Paulina sneered. "Bloody idiot…I'm gonna make your life hell, I'm gonna hurt you, I'm gonna steal your dear little ghost boy."

"You. wouldn't. dare." she growled.

Paulina merely smiled wider.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny floated alongside his cousin, waiting for anything. Feeling bored, he turned his gaze to the two squabbling females a short distance away, now three, as Valerie had unsuccessfully tried to break it up.

_Whew…the sun sure is hot…but the sunlight makes Sam look so beautiful…Oh man, not again._

"Danny? Hey, cuz!" Dani waved a hand in his face. "Hello? Sigh…" She laughed. _He has it real bad._

Danny gazed at her, admiring her form in the gleaming sunlight. Her shadow stretched as the sun shone from the sky, twisting and dancing and…grinning…and…

Wait, what?

"Sam, get OUT OF THERE!" yelled Danny. The shadows stretched up, and twisted around them.

"What the-" Valerie wrenched herself out in time, and shot the dark cloud that had wrapped her, disintegrating it.

Surprisingly, the remaining shadow-like creatures freed themselves, and sped toward Danny and Dani.

"And now we can." She blasted a beam at it, but missed.

The creatures flew to Danny and Dani, and both fired an ectoblast. However, the shot seemed to pass through, and they took to flying. Both black creatures abruptly changed course, both aiming for Danny.

"Huh?" Valerie frowned as the shadows sped towards the boy in the sky. "They're not attacking us…they're after him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, this is the most I can type right now. Please R&R!**

**Short, not very good chapter...crap. I hate this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Studying is a drag…okay, new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey! A little help here!" yelled Danny.

Paulina stomped over to Valerie. "I thought you said they were three miles away!"

"Oh, you were so upset about it, maybe you brought them here!" shouted Sam.

"Shut up, Goth freak!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Hey! A little help here!" yelled Danny…again.

"Preppy princess freak, all people like you do is polish fingernails and drool over boys!"

Tucker stepped in. "HEY! The two of you, stop fighting!"

"Yeah, besides," Jazz pointed to the small figure in the sky being attacked by two ghosts. "Can't you see Danny's in trouble?"

Everyone turned to Danny. "Oh no, Danny's in trouble!"

Danny shook his head. _Good god, they're freaking useless…_

"Ah, seems the phantomseekers were a useful project after all." A white ghost rode on a dragon, in the air above their heads."

Danny growled. "Walker." Flying straight at him, Danny charged up a sphere in his hands, ready to fire.

"Ah, raw power, no tactics. Still the same after defecting, eh?" Walker signalled with his hand, and the sapphire blue dragon shot forth a breath of flame, sending him flying back.

"Oh, shut up you piece of law-obsessed ecto goop." taunted Danny. "You know you can't beat me, I know you can't beat me, so just get lost."

Walker grinned. "True, we both know that. Which is why I've had Freakshow whip up this." He reached into his coat, bringing out a staff with a glowing red orb.

"So you have a stupid glowing cherry. Big deal." Danny laughed. "What are you gonna do?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot…" He waved it in Danny's face. "Danny Phantom. Come here."

The orb flickered, and Danny's eyes turned a dark red. "Hmm…Yeah, I don't se why not." said Danny as he walked over.

"Danny?" Sam's eyes were filled with worry. "Danny! What are you doing?"

Walker smiled. "He is now under my control…Danny Phantom, kneel before me."

"Danny, don't'! Please…don't." Sam cried.

Danny snickered. "Why would I?" He split his form, and sent three blasts in Walker's direction, vaporising him.

Sam let out a sigh. "Whew…for a while, I thought…Danny?" She stared at him, his eyes cold, his stare unforgiving.

"You thought? That I was gonna serve under him? Dear me, how stupid you are…I killed him because her was inferior. Just as you are inferior." Danny finished, beginning to charge another beam.

"Wh-What?" Maddie stuttered out. "What do you mean?"

He smirked. "All these emotions…useless. Merely a hindrance. Now I can think clearly…and as for you." He turned to Sam. "Seems you are the highest threat to this form…what with all these emotions…dangerous." He grinned. "Therefore, the first target should be-" He took a deep breath, activating a certain power…

"SAM!" yelled Dani. "He's preparing a Ghostly Wail! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Sam looked at Danny, scared. "B-But he's Danny, right? H-He wouldn't h-hurt me, would he?"

"Yes I would." Danny curled his lips in a vicious smile, staring intently at her, watching her eyes.

Her eyes reflecting her sadness and terror…

"Nggh…No. NO. NO!" He shut his eyes, and plummeted towards the ground, unconscious.

"Come on." Madeline caught him. "We'd better get him to the infirmary."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short chapter…sorry. I really am trying! Please R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter was written by my friend, so tell me your thoughts on her work, please!**

**This is my chapter, written by me!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he gonna be alright?" The ghost boy heard a voice.Danny looked around for a while.

"Sorry Samantha, it's a little hard to tell."

The other one's the girl. Sam, was it?

"Mrs Fenton, please don't call me- sigh, forget it."

I can hear them…being chained to the table with this stupid belt and all.

Sam turned to him. "Mrs Fenton! I think he's awake!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you humans." snarled Danny.

Maddie sighed. "I was afraid of this." She looked at a monitor. "Everything seems to be fine, except…They did something to his thoughts." she finished.

Something to my thoughts? Lies. I hate humans. All humans.

Sam blinked. "What do you mean? That Walker guy or whatever said something about Danny being his servant…"

I can't use any powers. Typical of them…pretty smart too.

"Umm, Danny, is it?" Maddie's voice rang out.

"Did I say you could address me?"

"Look." Sam's tone was angry, but a little sad. "We don't want to hurt you."

"What makes you think you can?" Danny retorted.

Maddie sighed. "Danny-"

"Did I say you could address me?"

"DANNY, we're trying our best to jolt your memory. You have to remember, you were a nice boy that helped us, a nice boy who-"

"Help? You? Humans?" He let out a low, bitter, chuckle. "Pathetic."

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?" Sam yelled.

Maddie turned to stare at her. "Uh…Sam?"

She shut her eyes. "Nothing. I'm sorry." She turned to look at him one last time, and walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think he'll be alright?" Tucker sighed. "He really was kinda hostile back there…"

"Shut up, Tuck." growled Dani.

The boy looked at the ground. "He always seemed so…nervous."

"Shut up, Tucker." said Jazz.

Still continuing, Tucker ignored them. "Now he seems so, well, evil!"

"Tucker Foley." Sam was not is a good mood. "If you say anything about him in the next minute I. will. Rip. Your. Flesh. From. Your. Bones." She cracked her knuckles.

Tucker was quiet. That's a big deal for Tucker.

"Ooo!" Paulina picked a Fine moment to arrive. "Look! It's Danielle, Jasmine, Tucker and…Mason."

Sam glared at her, thinking of the many, many ways she could obliterate Paulina.

"Hey, Tuck." Jazz tapped his shoulder. "Looks like you're safe for a while. Miss gloom 'n' doom just picked a new target."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Elsewhere-

"Minion. You told Walker that your staff allowed him to control Phantom, did you not?"

Freakshow was shivering. "Y-Yes your majesty.

"But you lied, Phantom's mind is altered, but he killed Walker, didn't he?"

Freakshow was stuttering. "Y-Y-Yes, your majesty, b-but-"

Pariah Dark smiled. "Good job. Phantom is to serve no one but me."

Now he was more confident. "Good. May I have my reward now?"

Pariah scowled. "Yes, you are a human after all. Your reward, hmm…"

He clapped his hands, and life drained out of the man till he died.

"Humans, such stupid, greedy idiots. Pathetic."

He waved his hand, and two ghosts appeared before him.

"Undergrowth and Behemoth. Bring Danny Phantom to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear footsteps. Loud, clunky steps like-

Sam walked into the room. "Umm, h-hi Danny."

Combat boots, I see.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see h-how you were doing." Sam smiled sadly at him.

Danny laughed. "You? Ha. What do inferior things like you care?"

She winced at the cruel terms, but kept her soft smile. "I thought you might be…lonely?"

True, I do feel bored just waiting here…Not that I'll ever let them know that.

"Gee, how thoughtful of you!" said Danny with a huge smile on his face. "I think I'll turn around and be a good boy now!"

"Danny, shut up." Sam was scowling.

"Hey, everyone!" He wasn't done yet. "Let's help old ladies across the street! Let's donate all our money to charity! Let's sing happy birthday songs to kids at parties!"

"Danny, SHUT UP!" yelled Sam.

"Let's all stop eating meat so animals won't die! Oh, or we could stop eating anything so plants wouldn't die as well!"

"SHUT UP!" Danny felt a punch to his face.

"You hit me. You…You bitch" He glared at her. "I'm gonna personally kill you once I'm free."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm just gonna finish this chapter here. Does this count as a cliffhanger?

Yay! Danny's bad. It's a change, considering he was kinda cute and nervous before.

Please review, I'll try to update faster!


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I am sad to say that fluff in the next few chapters is gone, Danny's a evil tyrant and he's targeting Sam. So no fluff, I'm sorry. But I am a DxS fan, so it won't last long!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Day two. Still can't use any powers, can I? Hmm? Someone's approaching._

A red haired female walked into the room, holding a book.

_Psychology? What's that?_

"It's the act of application of knowledge to various spheres of human activity, including issues related to life-for example, treatment of mental health problems."

Danny glared at her. "Oh, perfect. Simply perfect. You can read my mind with some stupid machine, while I'm stuck here unable to move."

Jazz shrugged. "Sorry, Phantom, but we can't exactly let you move around now, you'd kill us."

"Wow, you're SUCH a genius, how'd you ever figure that out?"

She frowned, but chose not to bother. "Ignoring that. Oh, and the machine isn't reading your mind, I just saw you reading the title of my book."

"Heh, you're pretty smart." said Danny.

"Could you stop being sarcastic?"

"Actually," answered Danny with a scowl. "I wasn't being sarcastic."

"Oh. Thank you, then."

Jazz continued reading her book.

"…Is there a reason for coming here?"

She frowned. "I'm here to talk to you about Sam."

"Who?"

Jazz sighed. "Samantha."

The ghost shrugged. "Samantha-who?"

"The Goth girl."

Danny nodded in understanding. "Yeah, the gloomy freak. What about it?"

"It? IT!?" Jazz yelled. "She's a girl, a human being!"

Danny laughed. "And, I'm supposed to care about that inferior life form, why?"

"She's very sad."

He yawned.

"You know, you used to be a nice boy."

He laughed again. "I'm a ghost. You try to kill me, I try to kill you. End of story."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Uggh…" Jazz took a deep breath. "Sigh…Okay, I want to ask you something."

Silence. Apparently, no witty banter.

"Do you feel any affinity for Sam?"

"I do not feel." deadpanned Danny, evidently bored. "And I don't understand the meaning of 'affinity'. If by 'affinity' you mean Bitch…"

"Please don't cuss here, Danny." said Jazz. "By affinity, I mean…do you, well, like her?"

"Like her? LIKE HER!?" He had a disbelieving look on his face. "I HATE HER!"

"Really…Hmm." Jazz was thinking.

His anger evaporated, and an evil smile took it's place. "In fact, I told her I'd personally murder her once I'm free."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry sooooorry!" screamed Paulina as she was chased around the room with a lightningrod.

Tucker laughed. "Sorry, but no one's gonna help you. You got yourself into this…"

"You get yourself out." finished Dani.

"You. Do. Not. Call. Me. Manson. You got that, freak?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Sigh…kids." She grabbed Sam, holding her back. "Sam, stop it."

"Yeah!" said Paulina.

"You shouldn't threaten people with weapons."

"Yeah!" Paulina again.

"Even if they are complete imbeciles."

"Yeah!"

"Pink, idiotic, freaks of nature who run like headless chickens during attacks and who are completely ignorant of any not-very-well hidden insults."

"Yeah!"

Tucker and Dani rolled over with laughter.

Valerie wasn't done. "Your 'Boyfriend' is in the restrainment unit, so calm down Samantha, okay?"

Boy, was that the wrong thing to say.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry sooooorry!" yelled Valerie as she was chased around the room with an Ecto-gun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stared at the ceiling, unable to move.

_I wonder if they're telling the truth. I can't remember anything from the past week, and that red hair girl said I used to like that Gothic freak. Sure, she looks cute, and she has a nice personality, and she dresses in beautiful-_

_Oh no. no. NO! This is bad. This is very bad._

_CRAP._

The door opened, and Jazz walked in again. "Um, did you see my-"

"I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT HER!"

"-my book. Now, what-or WHO, might you not be thinking about?"

_Wow! I didn't think this could get any worse. I CERTAINLY didn't think it could get one thousand times worse!_

_I'm screwed._

_-------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's the next chapter. Nothing much to say, so please review!**


	17. AUTHOR NOTE  sorry

**Author Note**

My exams are here...I won't be updating for near two months. Sorry! I did tell you before...


End file.
